Waiting For You
by WynnieAcid
Summary: It's been 6 years since Gene's body was found. 6 years since Oliver (Naru) left for england, and 6 years that Mai has been waiting. After a accident that leaves the remaining JSPR group shaken to they're core, can Mai still wait? or is Oliver to late?


I do not own Ghost Hunt or the song used. Please enjoy

=(^_^)=

 _ **Waiting**_

It's been 6 years since Gene's body was found. 6 years since Oliver (Naru) left for England, and 6 years that Mai has been waiting. After a accident that leaves the remaining JSPR group shaken to they're core, can Mai still wait? or is Oliver to

Waiting For You

"How long has it been?" Monk question the small group.

"6 years..." Ayako replied answered.

The group of 4 sat quietly in the hospital room. No one really had to ask what Monk had meant. It was the same question Mai had asked a week a week ago before the accident. 'How long had Naru been gone?'.

"She never got over him did she?" John Brown the now Ex-Priest pondered aloud as he squeezed Masako's hand softly.

 _Loving can hurt,_

 _Loving sometimes hurts_

"No, She's never stopped loving him...Has anyone called told him what happened?" Monk added sadly. Ayako wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I just got off the phone with him and Lin." Yasahura announced as he enter the room from the hall. He walked over to a chair and rejoined the group before continuing. "Originally I called Naru, but after hearing the news he lost control of his PK. I was lucky that Lin had been in the room with him. Lin had to knock him out before he caused damage to himself and his office."

 _But it's the only thing that I know,_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes,_

 _it is the only thing that makes us alive,_

"He is still denying that he was, or might still be, in love with her. Maybe her being hit by a car and going into a coma, might finally wake him up." Ayako declared through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, being upset is bad you and the baby." Monk whispered in her ear. Wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife, he laid he his on top of her trying to calm her somewhat.

The subject of Naru had become a touchy subject ever since she had discovered how he rejected Mai. It wasn't the rejection it's self, but the way he did it. After all, who tells a girl that they are in love with your dead brother?

"We all are in agreement with you. I truly hopes this wakes up that moron."

Monks words were followed by silent nods. They looked over toward Mia's bed. She in the white bed with her arms and legs covered in light bandages, along with tubed sticking out from her arms, nose, and mouth.

She had been that way for 3 days now. 3 days ago she head been hit by a speeding car . The hit it's self was bad. It only caused minor bruises and scraps. The doctor believes that she hit her head sometime during the accident caused her to have a stroke that for some reason stopped her heart for 5 minute's.

While being dead her spirit had astral projected allowing her to go to Masako and tell her what had happen. But as soon as the EMTs arrived they began trying to revive her. Mai herself had been the key factor by fighting off death.

Monk, Ayako, and Yasahura had been called by the hospital. Masako had of course told her husband John as soon and Mai had reached her. It was safe to say that Everyone arrived at the hospital demanding ot get into her room.

 _We keep this love in a photograph,_

 _We made these memoires ourselves_

"Lin just sent me a text," Yasahura informed the group. "It seems they are on a plain and head here as we speck."

Everyone stared dumbfounded for a few moments. Finally Monk broke the silence.

"How the hell did- Ya know what? Never mind. This is Dr. Oliver Davis and Lin we're talking about." He joked, causing everyone to let out a few giggles and chuckles.

"Your right. Only they could have booked and gotten on a 12 hour plain ride that is going to another country, within 20 minutes after being told something like this." Yasahura agreed, opening his wallet he took how a photo of the group.

It had been a group photo that was taken the day before the discovering of Eugene Davis's body. It was also one of the last picture of Mai's brightest smile. After Naru left it seemed like he had taken everything that made Mai truly bright with him. Though looking at the photo you could also see Naru sneaking a glance at mai. So they all decided that she gave Naru all of that brightness, maybe sensing that he needed it more then she did.

"I still have mine to." Masako revealed as she, too, pulled her photo out of her purse.

"Me too." The others said as they pulled they're pictures from their wallets and bags.

"We all know sweet little Mai has her's as well." Yasahura jested, "Well guys, It's my turn to stay the night with Mai. Go ahead and head home and get some sleep."

"Let us know if anything happens." John yawned as he stood up to stretch and help Masako up.

"If you don't call me if something happens I'll have evil ghost haunt you." Masako sang much to sweetly.

"If something happens and you don't call me.. Well, you'll wish it was only ghost." Ayoka warned.

"Go home, I'll call if anything happens." He reassured everyone.

After hugs and wishes of a peaceful night, everyone had gone home leaving only Yasahura and a sleeping Mai.

Walking over to the chair that sat by her bed , he slowly sat down so he wouldn't make to much noise. He looked once more at the photo before putting it back inside his wallet. Sighing he picked up one of Mai's cold hands.

 _When ours eyes are never closing,_

 _Hearts are never broken,_

 _Time forever frozen still_

Bring her hand to her face, he finally let the tears that had been building up for the past few days free. The silently spilled down his face onto her hand. As the dripped down he snow white skin they looked let melting crystals.

"Mai, you have to wake up. We all need you here.. We need you Mai.. We love you ... I love you. I know that you'll never love me aside from sibling or kin ship, but I love you. I love you enough to let you go, nut no this way. I won't lose you to a coma. I want to see you smile like you use to, I want to hear that bubbly laugh that seem to vanish along with that sun light smile 6 years ago. Even if Naru is the only one that can bring it all back to you, just please, don't leave us way. I love you so much Mai... I guess I should also tell you this, Naru is on a plain right now making his way here. He's coming to wake up.. wake up his sleeping beauty." He desperately tried to convey his feeling to the sleeping beauty before him.

For a moment he thought he felt pressure from her hand on his, he quickly dismissed it as lack of sleep. Laying his head on the bed with her he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

-Astral Plane-

"So, As nice as it is to have company for such a long period, I have to know. When will you wake up?" Gene inquired.

The spirit next to him sighed.

"When he actually shows up." She murmured

 _So can you keep me,_

 _Inside the pocket,_

 _Of your ripped jeans,_

 _Holdin' me closer till our eyes meet,_

-Plain flying over part of Asia-

Dr. Oliver Davis did not, at the moment, live up to name or reputation he held in England. Oh no, the neat and orderly genius was not even close to it. No the young Dr. Davis was on a plain sitting by a window riding with the everyday poor-middle class men and women. As soon as he had came to from being rudely knock out by Lin he had rushed to the airport with only his passport, I.D, and wallet in hand. At the very money he was in day old closes with a bit of stubble growing on his chin. This shaggy hair was not straighten and combed, but messy and going every which way. Really it just made Lin (Who had to go with Oliver) want to laugh.

'One more hour,' Oliver (Naru) thought, 'One more hour and I can see her.'

Yasahura Had called almost 12 hours ago to tell him about Mai's accident. It took Lin knocking him out so his PK would stabilize. All he really remember is the constant thought of 'Not again' going through his head. After all He had already lost Gene to a hit and run. He had no desire to lose someone else he loved to a car accident.

Oh yes, He knew, and had known since returning to England that he was in love with Mai. HE had also been beating and berating himself over the way he had rejected her. If he could go back to that day he do everything differently, starting with not rejecting her. Unfortunately to little late. He only hoped that she wakes up so that he can beg for a second chance.

"er... ver... NARU!" Lin's voiced suddenly boom in his left ear.

"I'm sorry, you said something?" He apologized.

Lin stared at him for a moment before speaking again. "Yes, I was trying to let you know that we are close enough for me to send a Sheki to check on her." He told him quietly so other couldn't hear.

"Please do then. I want to hear anything that is wrong with her. I'd also like to know what lead to her being in a coma this long." He voice cracked some as he tired to hide the worry, fear, and panic that he was having.

Sighing Lin spoke softly, "Naru, I'm scared for her as well. There's no need to try and hide it. After all she is the women your in love with."

Oliver simply nodded, not denying or agreeing with what he had said. He learn long ago that Lin was worse then his mother when it came to gossiping. He jumped when learn suddenly let out a short loud laugh.

"Your Sheki?" Oliver questioned.

Lin smirked, "Yes, She going back to Mai know. It seems that the reason Mai is in a coma has to do with Mai herself. Unfortunately that's all I can say."

"That's all? it reported nothing else?" He stressed the last sentence. "That was barely any information."

"Naru, sometimes you just need to stop thinking and stop worrying. Once we get there it'll all ok, finally." Lin was like the riddler at times, and he knew it drove Oliver crazy trying to figure out what he meant.

"I'm in no mood for this today." His tone was final, meaning he no longer wished to even speak.

-Back at the hospital-

"Well that was Lin," Monk beamed, "They just got off the plain and should be here soon."

"That what, a 10 minute drive?" John hypothesized.

"Yeah, as much as we've had to bring Mai her from the airport, we should know that trip pretty well." Ayako contributed with a chuckle.

The whole grouped broke down into sobbing laughing messes for about 5 minutes before they heard someone knock on the door.

"come in!" Monk croaked as he tried to shake off the tears.

The door opened and Lin step through with who they had to guess was Naru. He just looked very un-Naru. The man in front on them was at least 6'2, board shoulder, with a good amount of muscles, and his hair was a mess along with a bread trying to grow.

"Well, I have to make an assumption, so..." Yasahuar ran over enveloping him in a hug. "Great to see you old big boss!"

"You as well Yasahura, Your looking well." Naru commented. Taking a quick scan he noticed everyone has at least 1 major change.

Monk had cut his hair to only reach his chin. Ayako was very pregnant. John no longer wore his religious robes. Masako dropped her kimono, and had grown her hair out. Yasaharu had done much like Naur and had grown in height and shoulder weight, though he has kept his hair shorter and no longer wore glasses.

"It's great to see you kid." Monk greeted. "I only wish It'd been on better terms."

Naru groan and ran a hang through his hair, "If you all were such trouble makers and had horriable luck like getting hit by cars and such it would've been."

"What do you mean kid?" Monk questioned.

"I've been working on the paperwork and training so I could re-opening JSPR. This time for good. I finally got everything done 2 days ago and had planned to called each one of you personally today to offer you full time positions." He explained to the band of misfits.

"So, you never left for good? Why didn't you tell us? And why 6 years?" Ayako seethed.

Naru sighed and took a seat on a open chair "It would've only taken 2. I ended up running into trouble trying to find information that japan need for my residency to be approved. I had to employ over 40 private detectives. That only had taken 4 years, and also my training I had to complete for BSPR when that had finally been approved."

"What information were you looking for?" John asking curiously.

"Information about a women name Mori, Aoi." He admitted.

Monk just gasped in complete shock "NO WAY! You should have called us. I would've been able to tell you anything you needed to know about her. Even Ayako could've."

Naru gawked for a moment, "And pry tell, Why is that?"

"Well she was my sister." Ayako grunted out.

Naru and Lin just stared at her as if she had grown wings and began to fly. Lin was the first to come back to reality.

"Are you sure, Mori Aoi. Birthday March 13th, 1970?" Lin questioned.

"Yeah, that would be my big sister alright. Though her name is Oshiro Aoi now. I think she is on her 6th marriage.. hmm. yeah number 6. After she had a miscarriage about..oh.. around 22-23 years ago we haven't seen much of her. At the time she had been married to real ass. He liked to beat on her." Ayako stated. She had no idea what shocking things she had just told Naru.

"Ayako... Mori Aoi Is the name on mine and my brothers birth records. It was said/recorded that she had given us up for adpotions only hours after we were both born. She also gave bare minimal and mostly unable information when she completed the paper work." Naru said softly.

Both Ayako and Naru stared at each other for a while. Both trying to find family likeness within the others face. Then finding it in places like the eye shape, or the hair texture, even the smirks.

"Well damn, I guess It's good Mai is adopted and not related by blood." Monk joked trying to lighten the mood. in all honesty, even he was extremely surprised.

"Well I think It's time to leave Naru with Mai." John said trying to be helpful.

Everyone agreed and left, leaving Mai and Naru alone.

Naru walked over to mai's bed and looked down at her. He could tell that despite what looked to be lack of nutrition she had grown into a beauty women with long hair that someone had braided to lay at her side ending at her hips.

Sitting down he leaned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 _Wait for me to home,_

 _Loving can heal,_

 _Loving can mend your soul,_

 _and it's the only thing that I know_

"Mai, this may be 6 years to late but I love you. I've loved you since the moment I caught you telling ghost stories with your friends. I love your bright smile, I love your heart warming laugh, I love how no matter what or who you'll protect what needs to be protected. I even love your cute blushes, and your silliy comments. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that day. I replay it over and over in my head and wonder why I ever thought I need to make you pick between me and my brother. Mai, I need you, No, EVERYONE needs you to wake up. I want to properly tell you how much I feel at home around you. How I want to marry you and build the rest of my life with you. For me to do any of this though, I need you to wake up so I can beg you for a second chance."

 _Remember that with every piece of ya,_

 _and it's the only thing you can take with you when you die_

"Mai, Please.. I... I don't...I don't think I can live with having someone else I love taken from me..." He pleaded to her sleeping body. Naru truly needed her to wake up. With out her everything he has done would be for nothing, he even knew that with out her he would be nothing. She made him a better person. "please come back to me, come back to JSPR, come back to your family love."

 _And if you hurt me_

 _that's ok,_

 _baby only words bleed,_

 _inside these pages you just hold me,_

 _and I won't let you go_

-Astral plane-

The pair watched as Oliver cried over her body. They watch as he spoke all of his dreams and fears, and as he promised her a better future.

"Think you can go back now?" Gene asked.

"Yeah I think I can." she replied smiling.

"Do me a favor. Tell him I said he's a idiotic scientist and that It's better late then never. Also that If he doesn't make you happy I'll haunt him." Gene said well joking and being serious.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him yourself?"

Gene looks at her smiling a soft content smile. "No, my job is finally done here."

She looked over at him in shock, "You passing on?"

He walked over and hugged her tightly one last time and whispered in her ear, "I love you Mai. He better make you happy, and I want lots of little naru's and Mai's running around. I know mom will love it... mmmm.. Good bye Mai. I'll see you again when it's your time."

"Tell my parents I love them. I love you as well Gene. Good bye... and.. see you later." She called out sadly before returning to her body.

"If I hadn't died, you would've been mine. or we would've had to share you. I wonder how that would've worked out." He commented to himself.

Looking around he saw the bright light everyone spoke of, "guess that's my ride. Good luck guys."

-Back in Mai's room-

 _Oh you can fit me inside the necklace you go when you were sixteen,_

 _Next to your heart beat,_

 _Where I should be,_

 _Keep it down within your soul_

"Idiotic scientist." A scratchy voice said.

Looking around Naru realized that Mai had woken up and had been removed the tude from her mouth with out him noticing.

"you...you..how do you?" He stammered

"Gene." he answered smiling.

He stared at her for a moment before suddenly breaking into a hard gut wrenching laugh.

"Naru!" "Oliver!" Voices called out as they rushed into the room. Everyone fearing he had finally lost it. They all stopped when they realized Mai was awake and smiling her old smile.

-one hour later-

"So you were just sitting there talking to Gene this whole time? Just chilling while the rest of us were going crazy with worry?" Monk said trying to confirm what Mai had just told him.

She nodded

"this is just...It's so you.." He said chuckling.

"I was waiting." she muttered.

"what for?" He asked her smiling. She simply looked over at where naru sat with lin. "I see, was it worth it?"

She looked at him and smiled a bright smile. "yeah."

-2 days later-

"Oliv-"

"Naru, its Naru to you. Oliver sounds to formal coming from you. Also I missed you calling me Naru.." He told her as he placed her bag on her kitchen table.

"ok.. Naru.. you didn't have to bring me home. You have been by my side almost every moment since I woke up." She told him as she watch him walk around her first floor.

Having a famous rocker for a dad and a head doctor/owner of a hospital for a mother comes in handy if your trying to buy a home. Mai had only had 85% of the cost for just the house saved up when Ayako and Monk had help with the rest and the cost for furnishing the place.

Turning to look he mai he slowing bagan to say what he had been thinking over the past two days. "Mai I wanted to say I am so sorry for what happen 6 years ago, also-"

Now she cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth. " I have a messaged from gene. He said your a idotic scientist and that its better late then never. Also he wants lots of mini me and yous running aorund. He thinks that'll make you mom happy. I should also Let you know that he passed on."

When she finished he smiled softly at naru as his face turned bright red.

"you... YOU heard everything!" he said loudly in shock and embracement.

"yup and I offer you another chance. you should know though, I have shikis and I'm friends with a lot of ghost and such." She told him laughing.

"I promise to make you happy, forever." Naru said as he leaned down and kissed her.

-5 years later-

two twin boys both with black hair, and both baring the same mismatched blue and brown eyes sat on they're beds waiting for their mom to come and tell them a story.

"Hey mom, How did you and dad meet?" one little boy asked

"yeah! Yeah! I wanna hear that story!" the other agreed.

The mother sat in a chair and smiled. "Ok, listen closely. Its starts with a high school girl telling ghost stories to her friends in a dark class room..."

 _When I'm away_

 _I'll Remember how you kissed me_

 _under the lamp post_

 _back on 6th street_

 _hearing you whisper through the phone_

 _wait for me to come home_


End file.
